Romy Johnson
Romy Johnson (born June 28, 1998 in Kochi, India) is an Indian Entrepreneur and Educationist who is currently based in Canada. He is the founder of Cool Gurus, Xaare and British India Academy. Early life Romy was born in Kochi, India. He is the son of a construction site supervisor and nurse Rani Kozhikkadan Devassykutty and Johnson Pazhampillil Joseph. He had completed his initial school education at Rajagiri Public School, Kalamassery, Viswajyothi CMI Public School, Angamaly and Amrita Vidyalayam, Perumbavoor. He was recognized nationally for his scientific research and innovations during his high school for building a brain-controlled electric wheelchair and finding an alternative to plastics using banana peels and tapioca. He applied to the University of Regina and received an admission. He is presently a student of Harvard Business School Online. While studying in Canada, Romy started an e-learning company and worked to sell his courses to non-native English speakers. He worked with Co-Op Taxi as a dispatcher for a short period, and he went back to India due to his father’s tragic death in 2017. He was recognized nationally for his scientific research and innovations during his high school for building a brain-controlled electric wheelchair and finding an alternative to plastics using banana peels and tapioca. Career In 2017 he started his first company British India Academy which offers English language courses and international test preparation coaching. The initial investment he put into the company was money he had received as a loan against his property. This risk that he decided to take, paid off and now his mom has stopped working at her supermarket job, where she earned just 10,000 rupees ($140) a month. Today at the age of 21, Romy is at the helm of a unicorn startup. Cool Gurus is a joint venture with Kerala based British India Academy, which is now valued at more than 55 crores. The company originates from Kerala by his father, the late Mr Johnson P. Joseph, who led the Foundation of British India Academy in Kochi Kerala by empowering individuals who come from different language backgrounds. That's where Cool Gurus originates from and now under the guidance of Romy, they are ready to expand their wings around the globe. Romy Johnson appeared in Silicon India and was featured as the youngest and most successful entrepreneur Indian on the list. In 2020, Romy Johnson expanded his ventures to Canada by launching Cool Gurus an eLearning products and services company with well-established operations in Kerala, India with the British India Academy. Romy and his team are now aiming to provide an end-to-end suite of eLearning and web solutions for businesses, education, charities and the public sector to improve teaching and learning of English so that it is done in a much simpler way via low-cost online courses. Cool Gurus Solutions provides blended learning management through mobile and cloud-based Learning Management System (LMS). Cool Gurus In a bid to promote online learning and boost content creation in the ed-tech space, aligned to the needs of 2020, Cool Gurus decided to generate an affordable alternative to formal education in collaboration with schools, colleges, universities and companies. The company is jointly owned with the British India Academy based in Kerala, India and is currently valued at more than 55 crores. In November 2019 the British India Academy accomplished its first milestone by delivering courses to over 10,000 active learners, making it the top-rated language institute in India. Category:Entrepreneur